


Копирайт — дело тонкое

by Glololo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glololo/pseuds/Glololo
Summary: Через год после смерти Джирайи вышел в свет новый том «Ича Ича». Хатаке Какаши, самопровозглашенный фанат номер один, посчитал это подозрительным, но от покупки всё равно не удержался. Остается один вопрос — кто же тогда автор?





	Копирайт — дело тонкое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Killing It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623211) by [dawnstruck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck). 



> Можно прочитать на Фикбуке.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4932368

Какаши знал, что его учитель Минато читал серию «Ича Ича» всего один раз, просто чтобы Джирайя не обижался. А сам Какаши, к слову, приобрел свой первый том от ужасной скуки и горя потери всей своей команды. Он надеялся, что таким образом хоть как-то душевно приобщится к погибшему учителю. Он нашел эти книги среди принадлежавших Минато вещей — после того, как Третий хокаге разобрал их и взял часть себе. Может, что-то он посчитал ценным или опасным, а что-то просто хотел оставить на память о Минато и Кушине. Может, хокаге отдаст эти вещи их сыну, когда тот вырастет и будет готов узнать всю правду.

Какаши разрешили брать всё, что ему приглянется, Минато был бы только «за». У Сарутоби как у бывшего учителя Джирайи уже имелась собственная серия «Ича Ича», так что Какаши досталась дюжина зачитанных книг. Он будто переродился, ощутил себя ближе к людям, которых потерял. Очень похоже на разговоры с надгробием в хорошие дни. Он держал книги по большей части не за те истории, которые написаны саннином, а за те, что начирканы на полях, въелись в страницы.

Тут капли соевого соуса — Минато часто читал за едой, — там замятый уголок, надорванная страница: с книгой явно не всегда бывали аккуратны. Стикер со списком покупок в качестве закладки, улыбающаяся рожица и надпись «Давай попробуем» рядом с описанием довольно необычной сексуальной сцены. Какаши не сразу понял, что это подписала Кушина и что она подчеркивала розовым маркером всё то, что хотела испробовать. Иногда это были упомянутые в сюжете стили боя или рецепты рамена, но всё же по большей части немного другие вещи. И он не удержался от смешка, когда понял, что Кушина оказалась куда большим фанатом «Ича Ича», чем ее муж. А затем покраснел от непрошенных картинок в голове, где учитель с женой воплощали отмеченное.

Спустя какое-то время ему стало нравиться и само содержание книг. Несмотря на всю жестокость или пошлость, было в них что-то привлекательное, философское даже, а язык повествования балансировал на тонкой грани между беспощадной меткостью и излишней цветистостью.

Никогда Какаши не думал, что полюбит этот рассказ, и уж тем более не думал, что станет оплакивать ушедших, читая эротику. За полгода он перечитал книги Минато дважды и установил в квартире для них еще одну полку, в самом центре которой поставил рамку с фотографией своей команды генинов.

Он хотел уже было перечитывать в третий раз, как заметил постер в окне книжного магазина на углу. Яркая оранжевая вывеска возвещала о поступлении долгожданного свеженаписанного тома «Ича Ича». Какаши купил его сразу же, как и все последующие части. Пусть учитель Минато и не читал их, но всё же «Ича Ича» оставалась тем самым связующим звеном между ними. С этого дня Какаши редко появлялся на людях без книги в руках. Она была барьером между ним и окружающим миром, как и маска, — люди склонны смотреть свысока на человека, постоянно читающего порно на людях. Но помимо щита книги служили и якорем, удерживавшим его прошлое, его человечность.

Джирайя был грязным извращенцем, а теперь Какаши недалеко от него ушел. 

Уже год, как саннин погиб, и у Какаши будто земля ушла из-под ног. Время должно было залечить раны, но вместо этого осознание, что ему никогда больше не удастся купить новые выпуски «Ича Ича», стало настоящим ударом. Впрочем, ему и так хватало забот, например, промышляющие Акацки и надвигающаяся война, а потому Какаши просто начал перечитывать по кругу свои избранные части серии.

Так было до сих пор. Но внезапно во время прогулки по улочкам Конохи его окликнули:

— Хатаке-сан! — смутно знакомый голос звучал так, будто человек запыхался, и едва обернувшись, Какаши столкнулся лицом к лицу со стареньким хозяином его любимой книжной лавки.

— Уэмура-сан, — Какаши склонил голову в знаке уважения. Уэмура был вежливым и дружелюбным человеком, которого Хатаке знал без малого шестнадцать лет. Но причины навещать его магазин на регулярной основе уже давно исчезли.

— Мне пришла посылка, — сказал старик, пытаясь не уронить вещи, хотя пробежка явно вымотала его. — Я заметил вас и подумал, что вам будет интересно узнать.

— Что узнать? — Какаши повел бровью.

— Она только поступила в продажу! — с широкой улыбкой возвестил Уэмура. — Новая книга «Ича Ича»!

***

Какаши уселся прямо на крыше, подставив голову солнцу, и с недоверием разглядывал оранжевую книгу в своих руках.

«Ича Ича: Жестокость», — гласила надпись знакомым шрифтом, — «История о двух братьях».

Возможно, Джирайя отослал рукопись еще до смерти и на тот момент ее оставалось только опубликовать, но куда вероятней казалось, что в попытке вытрясти деньги из людей издатели нашли идиота, который написал продолжение. У книг куча поклонников, а так как Джирайя писал под псевдонимом, просто заменить его было бы проще простого. И всё же Какаши хотел посмотреть, оправдает ли книга его надежды.

Не без внутреннего волнения он открыл книгу на первой странице и начал читать:

_Давным-давно жили два брата. Братья не по крови и имени, но были они ровесники и выросли под одной крышей и одним солнцем, с одной верой. Оба сироты, которых отдали в монастырь на воспитание монахам и на служение богам._

_Один из мальчиков, Сатору, имел послушный и прилежный характер, но при этом был высокомерен, да так, что никто не мог избавить его от этого греха ни молитвами, ни наказанием._

_Другой же, Нобоюки, всегда прилагал все усилия, чтобы выполнить задание настолько же хорошо, как и Сатору, но был неуклюж и легко отвлекался. Вреда это, однако, не приносило, поэтому монахи были снисходительны к нему, даже если злились._

_Были они детьми, оба со своими недостатками, и порочны, и благочестивы, как и все прочие люди. Монахи учили, что они двое, и все люди в монастыре, и даже больше — все живые существа в мире — семья, что причинять вред другому — это самое ужасное из преступлений. Потому что, причиняя боль другому, вредишь самому себе._

_Сатору и Нобоюки выросли близкими братьями, о чем не признались ни другим людям, ни даже друг другу._

_Но что страшнее всего, через несколько лет они превратятся во взрослых мужчин. Это ужасно печалило их обоих, и каждое злое слово и каждый удар кулаком делал больно не только одному брату, но и второму._

Книгу он проглотил буквально за вечер. Какаши не хотелось читать ее так быстро, но история была интересной, а любопытство слишком сильным. Стиль письма напоминал стиль Джирайи, и трудно сказать, действительно ли он написал все эти строки или нет, так что Какаши продолжал читать в поисках места, где почерк неопытного автора стал бы более явным. Но безуспешно. Сюжет был прост, но вместе с тем логичен, а книга оказалась без преувеличений хороша. Не может быть сомнений, похоже, что ее, последнее в своей жизни произведение, и правда написал Джирайя. И когда Какаши пошел спать, на его лице светилась тусклая улыбка, а томик покоился на прикроватной тумбочке.

***

А через три месяца появилась еще одна. Какаши сам заприметил ее в витрине магазина и незамедлительно купил, хотя в этот раз всё выглядело в разы подозрительнее. Даже у столь плодовитого писателя, как Джирайя, не могло лежать в закромах сразу несколько неопубликованных рукописей.

В этот раз в его руках оказалась версия «Ича Ича: Рай», и уж тут-то Какаши полагал себя достаточно сведущим, чтобы распознать, написана ли постельная сцена непревзойденным саннином или жалким подражателем. Впереди два дня миссии, которые он провел в предвкушении возвращения, лишь бы начать читать, тем более что заголовок «Встреча с могущественным тэнгу» больше намекал на подобие сказочки, которые в фаворе у Джирайи никогда не были. Закончив с миссией, Какаши сдал отчет и поторопился исчезнуть в клубах дыма прежде, чем кто-то успел спросить, куда же он так спешит.

_Нацуми, дочка крестьянина, жила в поселении в тени горы, и ходила от уст к устам история о злом Тэнгу, жившем на горе._

_В отличие от остальных детей, она никогда не пугалась ужасных баек старух и не приносила жертв, желая умиротворить духа, как Чиёко-сама, добрая служительница храма._

_Свое время Нацуми проводила, занимаясь работами в поле и помогая отцу, силы которого уже несколько лет подтачивала мучительная болезнь. Нацуми не была красавицей, а тяжелая работа сделала ее тело плотным и крепким, руки и ноги покрыты мозолями, а кожа темная от солнца и вся в шрамах. Неудивительно, что просьба руки и сердца от сына старосты деревни стала для Нацуми полным сюрпризом._

_— Твой отец стар и немощен, — сказал Кичиро прямо, — тебе лучше согласиться._

_— Я никогда не выйду за такого, как ты, — ответила она горделивому, испорченному мальчишке. Они часто ссорились в детстве, и Нацуми всегда побеждала. Выйти за Кичиро означало сдаться, и он примет ее как свою награду, а затем — и собственность. Нацуми считала себя какой угодно, но только не кроткой и смиренной. Никогда не станет она греть постель и вынашивать детей в обмен на крышу над головой._

_— Ты ничтожна и глупа, — выплюнул Кичиро, — твой отец не доживет до следующей весны, а ты останешься одна без гроша в кармане. И тогда Тэнгу придет за тобой!_

_«Или я приду за Тэнгу», — подумала Нацуми отстраненно. Тэнгу были умные, страшные и могущественные создания._

Какаши не мог оторваться. Он жадно читал, как Нацуми попрощалась с отцом и отправилась в горы, чтобы найти опасного тэнгу; как тэнгу чуть не убил ее в порыве ярости, а она смогла дать отпор, накричала на него и потребовала взять в ученицы; как он смилостивился и забрал Нацуми в свое логово, а потом пообещал научить ее выдыхать огонь, но только в обмен на поцелуй. И с каждым уроком он просил всё больше — запах ее волос, мягкость кожи на запястье, — пока она не стала достаточно сильной, а он не испробовал ее всю. К концу зимы тэнгу полюбил Нацуми, а она — его, но нужно было возвращаться обратно к отцу. 

Когда Нацуми спустилась в деревню у подножия горы, то узнала, что отца несколько недель назад забрала болезнь. Сын старосты деревни снова предложил ей выйти замуж — из жалости, — но она разъярилась и чуть не убила его, и остальные сельчане в страхе прогнали девушку прочь. Оставшись без дома, она решила вернуться к тэнгу. На гору обрушилась ужасающая буря, и Нацуми пробивалась через нее, находясь на краю гибели, но не опуская рук. 

Когда же они наконец встретились, оказалось, что это сам тэнгу вызвал бурю: его переживания от того, что возлюбленная ушла, всколыхнули потусторонний мир. И тогда Нацуми поняла, поняла, что он любит ее, как никто иной, и с этого дня решила больше не расставаться с ним. Детей окрестных деревень еще долго пугали рассказами о Деве Света и ее Тэнгу.

***

Какаши не мог перестать думать об этой истории. Спустя несколько дней, направляясь на встречу с Гаем и, конечно же, опаздывая, он встретил Яманако Ино. Что ж, отличное оправдание.

— Какаши-сенсей, — она подошла к нему бочком, подозрительно сверкая глазами. — Мне нужно с вами поговорить.

— О, Ино, чем могу помочь? — Какаши опасался худшего, но виду не подал.

Ино подошла ближе, даже до неприятного близко, и схватила за ремень его защитного жилета, испытующе заглянула в глаза:

— Прошу, скажите, вы ведь прочитали последний выпуск «Ича Ича»? — ее глаза умоляюще распахнулись.

— Что? При чем тут я?

— При том, что вы единственный, кроме Хинаты, кто их читает. Но она на миссии, а мне нужно с кем-то поговорить! — на едином выдохе протараторила она в ответ.

То, что из всех людей вокруг именно Хьюга Хината читает «Ича Ича», стало для Какаши как гром средь белого дня, но Яманака в полуобмороке приложила руку ко лбу и прислонилась к учителю:

— Ах, драма! — вздохнула она. — Слезы! А изысканно развратные сцены любви!

— Да, отличные, — согласился Какаши. — «Ича Ича» в своем репертуаре.

Ино прищурила свои голубые глаза и пристально поглядела:

— Так вы тоже заподозрили?

— Что заподозрил?

— Что всё великолепно, но вряд ли написано Джирайей, — уточнила Ино. Отлично, по крайней мере в пределах Конохи о секрете эротических подвигов саннина знали все. — Но я скажу вот что, — она наклонилась ближе, будто чтобы нашептать секрет, — я думаю, что новый автор тоже живет в Конохе.

— И почему ты так считаешь? — спросил Какаши, удивленный таким откровением.

— Потому что обратный адрес для поклонников остался тем же, — пояснила она. — Хината получила ответ на свое письмо всего лишь несколькими днями позже. Оно было с марками и отправлено с той самой почты. 

Поразительная проницательность. Впрочем, ничего удивительного — это же Яманака.

— Вам тоже стоит попробовать написать автору, — продолжила она. — Может, удастся разгадать личность этого человека по ответному письму. Если он работает языком так же хорошо, как и рукой, то я бы даже была не прочь увидеться.

Она подмигнула и исчезла.

Какаши остался стоять в ступоре — девочки-подростки и так пугали его, а читающие порнуху куноичи могли быть в разы хуже. И весь ужас открылся ему спустя несколько недель. Его занесло в магазинчик Уэмуры: на столе возлежал новый том.

«По просьбам трудящихся!» — тот же шрифт, который всегда использовался в серии раньше. — «Встречайте! "Ича Ича: Яой"!»

Маленькая брошюра сообщала покупателю, что «сексуальное напряжение между Сатору и Нобоюки в "Истории о двух братьях" было столь очевидным», что многие фанаты потребовали от автора написать гейский рассказ.

Джирайя писал о лесбиянках или тройничках и даже четверничках, но сугубо мужское действо обделял вниманием. Это и стало последним и окончательным доказательством того, что на наследие достопочтенного саннина покусился кто-то другой. Однако, проглядев мельком две последние главы, Какаши злиться совершенно не смог. Слишком уж хороши они были. Посмотрев на книгу в своих руках, Какаши обреченно вздохнул и подошел к кассе. В конце концов, раз уж начал, надо идти до конца. 

— Пакет нужен? — вежливо спросил Уэмура, от которого не укрылась внутренняя борьба шиноби.

— Нет, не надо, — ответил тот, непонятно где найдя силы улыбнуться. — Я почитаю по дороге домой.

***

Раз уж он и так читает порнуху, то люди и не заметят, если он начнет на этот раз гейскую, — даже не будут приглядываться. Однако, непонятно по какой удаче, но он наткнулся по пути на Хинату. Она поприветствовала учителя легкой улыбкой, но, заметив и прочитав обложку книги, тут же вся раскраснелась. Какаши запоздало припомнил, что, по словам Ино, юная Хьюга тоже ценитель серии. Была ли она среди тех, кто жаждал мужской любви? Лучше даже не спрашивать.

— Ох, Какаши-сенсей, — пробормотала она, теребя свои волосы. — На какой вы странице?

«Не такая уж она и стеснительная, а?» — подумал Какаши и улыбнулся в ответ: — Я буквально только что начал.

— О, — она чуть кивнула и тихо произнесла: — На сорок четвертой странице будет очень интересно, — и убежала так быстро, что даже с шаринганом Какаши не смог бы выследить ее.

_— Мы больше не сможем видеться, — Юу подтолкнул сына даймё в тень, горячо шепча прямо в ухо._

_Акихико, широко распахнув глаза, спросил с беспокойством:_

_— Отец снова недоволен твоим отсутствием?_

_— Да, — тяжело выговорил Юу, и это было не ложью, но и не полной правдой._

_Его странное поведение вызывало у генерала подозрения, но вовсе не это волновало Юу. Он знал, что всё, что их с Акихико ждет в будущем, — это лишь тьма, поцелуи украдкой вдали от чужих глаз и ушей. Прятки в тени, где никто не видит, как сжирает его их любовь, разрывая изнутри, подобно дикому зверю. Еще в самом начале их отношений Юу до смерти боялся, что кто-нибудь их обнаружит, потому и настоял на секретности свиданий. Но сейчас он хотел лишь кричать — громко, чтобы слышал весь мир, — как любит Акихико._

_Стаскивая с возлюбленного одежду, он гадал, как другие могут этого не замечать. Сегодня на нем было лишь косодэ с узором осенних листьев поверх кимоно вместо формальных одежд, облачиться в которые вновь без помощи слуг было невозможно._

_«Как они не видят наших взглядов друг на друга при дворе? Как могут не читать по глазам чувств, переполняющих меня с каждым вдохом?»_

_Коснувшись наконец обнаженной кожи Акихико, Юу горячими губами стал целовать его шею, грудь, живот, и опустившись на колени, прикусил тазовую кость._

_Акихико стоял перед ним и шептал его имя, но Юу был слишком занят, чтобы отвечать. Он взял глубже, теряя обычную изящность движений, искусность уступила место жадному голоду. Даймё уезжал с визитом ко двору и отсутствовал всего три недели, но Юу предстояло сопровождать своего отца в военной кампании, и он не знал, как долго продлится их разлука._

_«Если я погибну, никто так и не узнает, о ком ты горюешь», — подумал горько Юу, хотя его язык в то же время доставлял необычайное наслаждение Акихико — его возлюбленному, его другу и его господину. «Будешь ли ты оплакивать меня? Облачишься ли в траурные одежды или женишься на одной из белолицых девушек, предлагаемых к твоему двору? Или же я стану как осенние желтые листья, — трепетно хранимые в памяти, но меркнущие на фоне прекрасных цветов вишни?»_

_— Юу! — застонал Акихико дрожащим голосом, зарываясь пальцами в волосы возлюбленного, чтобы оттянуть его. — Прошу, не надо._

_— Я лишь удовлетворяю ваши желания, Акихико-сама, — не без яда в голосе ответил Юу, стоя перед лордом на коленях. Он намеренно обратился по титулу, чтобы подчеркнуть всю безысходность их положения. Акихико вздрогнул и медленно опустился на пол._

_— Я желаю только, — произнес он напряженно, дрожа, но в то же время с желанием и предвкушением, — чтобы ты взял меня._

_Дыхание Юу сорвалось. До сих пор, как и подобало по статусу, лишь он был снизу. Да и какая разница, когда их связь и так шла наперекор всем дворцовым правилам? Они всего лишь заточат себя в новые оковы._

_— Да, — без промедления согласился Юу, и от мыслей, как он прижмет Акихико к темному дереву пола, закружилась голова. Лишь тяжесть его тела, лишь толчки его бедер и влага его губ._

_Даже если он умрет завтра, даже если они никогда больше не увидятся, даже если они смогли быть вместе лишь в эти ценные летние месяцы, любовь останется в их сердцах навсегда. Любовь до исступления, без стыда или смущения перед другими. Юу никогда не говорил этого вслух, молчал и сейчас, опустив Акихико на пол — без какой-либо нежности, с какой обычно обращались с лордом._

_Он наклонился к уху Акихико и вместо слов «Любовь к тебе переполняет мое сердце» прорычал: «Я так выебу тебя, что ты никогда меня не забудешь»._

У Какаши пересохло во рту, но он этого даже не замечал. Отец Юу погиб на войне, а его самого взяли в плен вместе с остальными солдатами. В заточении они провели суровую зиму, но наконец, после выплаты выкупа, их отпустили на волю. И Юу, раненый и всё еще убитый горем, вернулся домой, мечтая оказаться в объятиях Акихико. Но лишь тогда он узнал, что в обмен на свободу армии тот предложил себя. Тогда Юу придумал безумный план, воистину самоубийственный, — ворваться в лагерь противника и высвободить возлюбленного сына даймё. Какаши был столь увлечен, что вернулся в мир реальный, лишь взглянув на последнюю страницу:

«Продолжение в "Ича Ича: Яой. Осенние листья", а за ним — "Ича Ича: Яой. Весенние лепестки"! До встречи в следующем томе!»

Он едва не швырнул книгу в стену, но, опомнившись, взял себя в руки и решил, что стоит найти Ино. Теперь-то уже ему надо с кем-нибудь поговорить.

***

Такого никогда раньше не было. Они пережили и вторжение, и войну, и сражения на смерть, и чокнутую богиню, и возвращение Саске, и возведение Какаши в титул хокаге… И вдруг чтение порнухи стало порицаться обществом, потому что «производит плохое впечатление». К счастью, магазинчик Уэмуры никуда не делся, а вот «Весенние лепестки» в продажу еще не вышли, — странно, ведь до этого разрыв между публикациями составлял от силы месяца четыре. Если Ино была права и автор действительно жил в Конохе, то он, быть может, попал в плен или даже погиб? От этой мысли становилось худо: ведь эта замена книгам Джирайи была ой как хороша, и еще одной такой точно нигде не найти.

— Хокаге-сама, — Умино Ирука вошел в офис и низко поклонился. Он помогал всем, чем мог, особенно когда у Какаши уже не хватало сил возиться с бумагами. Казалось, что Ирука знает всё обо всем и обо всех. Возможно, причиной тому была работа в Академии и на выдаче миссий, но в итоге он всегда был в курсе, чья сестра беременна, кто вышел с больничного, где Какаши потерял важные документы и когда нового хокаге стоит оставить, мать его, в покое, пока он всех не поубивал. Какаши всё гадал, где тот вообще находил время на третью работу самозваным секретарем. Самозваным — это потому что Какаши не нанимал его. Просто в один прекрасный день Ирука пришел и быстренько всё сделал, так что Какаши не стал его прогонять. И до сих пор еще не пожалел.

— Да ладно, зови меня Какаши, как раньше, — настоял он, утомленно потирая висок, — уже не мог без этого жить, чертова работа хокаге сведет в могилу.

Ирука лишь улыбнулся: 

— Кажется, вам нужно отдохнуть, — и опустил поднос с ледяным чаем на заваленный стол. 

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью произнес Какаши и немедля, стянув маску, подхватил чашку. В этом он тоже стал доверять Ируке.

— И еще… — в легком замешательстве Умино почесал щеку. — Наверно, это слишком прямолинейно и неподобающе, но… — не закончив фразу, он положил на стол рядом с подносом стопку некрепко скрепленных бумаг.

— Что это? — нахмурился Какаши. Будь это всего лишь очередные бумаги на подпись, то Ирука не стал бы краснеть.

— Эм, подарок от друга, — ответил тот уклончиво. — Он подумал, что вам понравится.

— Ладно, — с сомнением в голосе произнес Какаши, но Ирука, лишь ухмыльнувшись, удалился.

Рассмотрев бумаги, Какаши вдруг понял, что это неопубликованная рукопись. Подпись была простой: «Ича — Весенние лепестки». Его охватило благоговение, и, затаив дыхание, он медленно перевернул первую страницу. К его удивлению, там обнаружилось посвящение, которых раньше ни у Джирайи, ни у нового автора не наблюдалось, и все сомнения, затронула ли автора война, испарились в миг:

_«Тем, кто не перестает бороться. Тем, кто надеется. Тем, кто продолжает любить»._

Читать неопубликованную версию книги было волнительно и необыкновенно. Она более сырая и эмоциональная, честная; с пометками на полях и следами чая на бумаге. Какаши вспомнил, как читал свою первую «Ича Ича», выискивая меж строк оставленные учителем Минато следы, и в горле встал ком. Где-то слова были вычеркнуты, переписаны, а затем вычеркнуты снова; где-то предложения не окончены, будто автор или герой сильно занервничал и не смог договорить. Повествование стало хаотичнее, появились углы, а сцены секса — грубее, кровожаднее. Сюжету такое вполне подходило, но Какаши задумался: война действительно не могла не отразиться и на творчестве автора. 

_Акихико столь сильно желал пожертвовать собой — не только ради возлюбленного, но и ради своих людей, — что становилось горько, а непоколебимое стремление Юу воссоединиться с любимым граничило с помешательством._

_— Рана смертельная, — едва проговорил Акихико сквозь слезы, в которых не было ничего прекрасного. После всего пережитого он возмужал, лишь зима и война старят людей так быстро. Невинность лета, когда они прижимались друг к другу в темных углах и шептались, влюбленные и пьяные от поцелуев, покинула их._

_— Я всё отдам, — тяжело выдохнул Юу и приложил окровавленную ладонь к горячей и мокрой щеке возлюбленного. — Всё отдам за вкус твоих губ._

_Их окружали слуги и девушки, среди которых Акихико должен выбрать себе жену. Даймё побледнел и не мог шелохнуться, его сына чуть не убили на глазах у всех. Но сейчас всё это было неважно._

_Собрав остатки сил, Юу притянул Акихико к себе. Поцелуй вышел не самым страстным из всех, что у них были, но станет последним. Подогреваемый этой мыслью, Юу вложил все свои чувства, весь свой страх, отчаяние, надежду. Все улыбки, украденные бедами последних месяцев._

_Он не слышал, вздыхали ли люди вокруг или же возмущенно переговаривались. Здесь и сейчас для Юу существовали лишь они с Акихико — наконец по-настоящему вместе._

_— Помни обо мне, — попросил его Юу, — думай обо мне, когда листья окрасятся золотом._

_— Я всегда буду думать о тебе, — пообещал Акихико. — Когда лепестки сакуры начнут опадать и когда снег покроет всю землю. Ты навсегда в моих мыслях и всегда будешь рядом, чтобы напомнить об этом._

_— Нет, — Юу покачал головой. Всего лишь легкое движение, но достаточное, чтобы понять: он отказывается от всех прав на сердце юного лорда. — Ты будешь моей осенью, как я буду твоей весной._

_Последним, что он услышал, стал голос любимого, умолявший его не уходить._

Какаши не мог вымолвить ни слова. «Ича Ича» всегда кончалась счастливо. Ну, не совсем уж «хэппи эндом», но ничто не оставалось висеть в воздухе, и, дочитывая, Какаши никогда не ощущал скорбного привкуса. Не может быть, что это конец. Нет… Что-то нужно предпринять — нельзя же публиковать такое! С автором нужно пообщаться. Раз они с Ирукой знакомы, то он точно из Конохи. Какаши мог бы написать письмо от лица фаната, конечно, но, во-первых, нет, ни за что. Во-вторых, это займет слишком много времени, а нужно успеть прежде, чем материал отправится в издательство.

Можно было бы спросить Ируку, но не похоже, чтобы тот горел желанием раскрыть личность своего таинственного друга. Промелькнувшая мысль, будто Ирука и есть автор, показалась Какаши крайне забавной, но это просто-напросто невозможно. Куда уж чунину еще и четвертую работу — писателем хардкорного гей-порно. Хотя идея восхитительная, не то слово. Может ли быть, что Джирайя сам кому-либо дал разрешение писать дальше? Тогда его друзья наверняка должны об этом знать. 

Спустя всего пять минут Какаши оказался в госпитале и разыскал Цунаде.

— В последний раз говорю тебе, Какаши, — проговорила она с усилием, — я на пенсии и не хочу, мать его, работать. Мне нравится лечить. И не нравится быть хокаге. У меня уже лицо морщинами изошло. У тебя-то есть маска, а знаешь, сколько чакры я трачу на поддержание своей?! — на лбу Цунаде от злости выступила вена.

— Я не по этому поводу, — поспешил оправдаться Какаши, и она скрестила руки на груди:

— Ты пришел сюда в четвертый раз за неделю, а сегодня, кстати, вторник, — напомнила она. — Угадай, почему я тебе не верю.

— Просто хочу спросить, — пояснил Какаши, стараясь не оскорбиться, — касательно последней воли Джирайи-доно.

Цунаде сразу же изменилась в лице.

— Что здесь интересного? — резко бросила она, пытаясь, скорее, скрыть свою боль, нежели нагрубить. — Он оставил кое-какие вещи мне, но большая их часть ушла Наруто.

— Я так и думал, — кивнул он, — но я о другом, не о личном имуществе, а об… авторском праве на «Ича Ича».

— В каком-то смысле это тоже личное имущество, — Цунаде поджала губы. — Насколько я знаю, за вычетом издательских налогов и прочего такого, деньги с продаж идут прямиком на счет Наруто.

— Понятно… — Какаши чуть-чуть нахмурился. — Дело-то в чем… Под именем Джирайи-доно выходят новые книги. И я подозреваю, что автор — шиноби и живет в Конохе.

— Разве? — Цунаде подняла брови. — Я не знаю, кто этот человек и зачем он тебе нужен, но, может быть, Наруто что-то подскажет. Он многому учился у Джирайи и перенял его дела.

— В таком случае я обязательно переговорю с ним, — Какаши склонил голову: — Спасибо, Цунаде-сама.

— Всегда рада помочь, — ответила она, — только пока это не бумажная работа, готовка или предложение снова стать хокаге. Но если тебя ранят, я выложусь по полной.

— Если я буду способен при этом адекватно мыслить, обязательно вспомню, — и с этими словами Какаши вышел через окно.

***

В Конохе уцелело не так много зданий, и когда новоявленный хокаге поместил Саске под домашний арест, а жить ему было негде, Наруто благородно предложил собственную квартиру. Правда, после этого он обнаружил, что дом теперь в руинах и ему самому нужно бы подыскать себе новое жилье. В итоге Наруто с Саске стали соседями по комнате. Еще недавно они были готовы перерезать друг другу глотки, а во времена юности вели себя друг с другом не больно-то вежливо, так что Какаши не мог не признать очевидный прогресс их отношений. Непонятно при этом, как им удавалось не душить друг друга каждый божий день, чтобы при этом на шум не жаловались соседи. Вполне возможно, что Ирука просто не отвлекал его такими мелочами. Он же ответственный секретарь! Который принес своему хокаге эксклюзивную гейскую порнуху. Когда же жизнь Какаши пошла по наклонной?

Так или иначе, Какаши был слишком занят подписыванием указов и восстановлением деревни и никак не мог собраться и нанести своему бывшему ученику приличествующий визит. Но входить через окна по-прежнему любил. И было в титуле хокаге прекрасно одно — он мог делать что хотел, в том числе внезапно являться в гости.

— Какаши-сенсей? — Наруто нахмурился, обнаружив своего учителя в комнате. — Знаете, у нас есть дверной звонок.

— Это слишком просто, — отмахнулся Какаши. — Война окончена, но вам по-прежнему стоит держать ушки на макушке.

— Да-да, — рассеянно покивал тот, бредя к кухне. — Пить будете?

— Чай, если есть, — отозвался Хатаке. Учитывая, что в этом доме жил и Саске, вероятность отравиться просрочкой стала меньше.

— Так… Зачем вы пришли? — спросил Наруто, возясь с чайником. — То есть я рад, что вы нашли время выбраться из своей резиденции, но вряд ли пришли сюда просто так потрепать языком.

— Верно, — подтвердил джонин и вдруг поймал себя на том, что пристально разглядывает своего подросшего ученика. Узумаки Наруто больше не ребенок — осознал Какаши. Как нелепо! Он сам воевал, будучи лет на десять младше, а Наруто теперь казался куда более зрелым, и дело было вовсе не в войне и не в пережитых потерях. Несмотря на превратности жизни, он не утратил своего чудаковатого, буйного характера.

Футболка Наруто была великовата ему в плечах, но подчеркивала сильную спину и ладное тело, делая взрослее. Движения рук уверенные, нет ненужных жестов и ненужных слов — просто взять с полки две кружки и заварить чай. Он не был похож на Минато или Кушину или даже Обито. И тут Какаши раскаялся: его осенило, что всё это время он сравнивал Наруто с другими, пытаясь оправдать его ценность, а теперь будто прозрел и впервые увидел его самого. Он не стал льстить себе, считая достижения Наруто своей заслугой, — из него получился дерьмовый учитель и выйдет такой же дерьмовый хокаге, но, раз вопреки всему этому Наруто вырос достойным человеком, то, может быть, и Конохе нечего бояться.

— Я хотел обсудить один деликатный вопрос, — заговорил Какаши, но Наруто приложил руку к лицу:

— Опять Совет хочет посадить Саске под ключ? — устало предположил он. — Клянусь, если они попробуют еще хоть раз, я…

— Нет, не в этом дело, — прервал его Хатаке. — Совет на какое-то время притих, и я пришел не по поводу Саске, а по поводу Джирайи-доно.

Как и Цунаде, Наруто глухо прорычал, сдерживая свою боль:

— Что не так с Эро Саннином? 

— Ну, видишь ли, — Какаши посмотрел на свою чашку, — мне сегодня кое-что подарили, и Цунаде-сама подумала, что ты можешь знать, от кого. 

Наруто вдруг расплылся в широкой улыбке и расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла:

— Неужели? — спросил он, и Какаши будто вернулся назад в прошлое: перед ним снова восседал тот самый малолетний проказник — неизменный и неисправимый. 

— Да, — Хатаке легко кивнул, — я очень благодарен, но мне не понравился конец.

— Чего?! — Наруто резко подался вперед и хлопнул ладонями по столу. — Как это не понравился? Да он офигенный!

— Так ты тоже читал?

— О, конечно, — Узумаки снова присмирел и улыбнулся. — Ведь это неплохое капиталовложение.

— Так ты знаком с автором? — в голосе Какаши зазвучала надежда. — Могу ли я поговорить с ним?

Наруто скрестил руки:

— Скажите сперва, что именно вам не понравилось. 

— Ну, как бы сказать… — тот вздохнул и откинул голову назад, стараясь не обращать внимания на вперившийся в него пристальный взгляд. — Конечно, написано оно великолепно, как и раньше. Темп повествования приятный, и действия героев убедительны. Но конец… Целых две книги, столько боли и страданий, а протагонист просто умер? В момент истины ушел в мир иной прямо на руках своего любимого? Это бессердечно. Жестоко!

— Зато реалистично, — настоял Наруто. — Нет всех этих соплей.

— Книга повествует, что настоящая любовь превыше всего, — отметил Какаши, — а конец сводит всё на нет.

— Пф, — Наруто задрал нос. — Да что вы знаете о настоящей любви? Или о писательстве?

— Я прочел все книги Джирайи-доно, — Хатаке улыбнулся. — Несколько раз. И то, что ты вычитывал…

— Вычитывал? — Наруто пораженно рассмеялся, а после хитро сощурился: — Что, неужели вы еще не поняли?

— Что не понял?

— Я не просто обладаю авторскими правами на «Ича Ича», — объявил Узумаки, — я и есть новый автор!

Какаши не знал, что сказать.

«Быть не может», — думал он. Совершенно невозможно, чтобы его излишне эмоциональный, крикливый студент написал такие невероятные произведения. Он же провалил все письменные экзамены и сдавал абсолютно нечитаемые отчеты. Но картинка начала складываться воедино.

В «Истории о двух братьях» Сатору и Нобоюки росли вместе сиротами и сдружились, хотя часто соперничали и не понимали друг друга. Братья боролись и нарушали правила вместе, и то же сексуальное напряжение, от которого фанатки потребовали «Яой», не осталось незамеченным.

А во «Встрече с могущественным тэнгу» Нацуми не сдалась, доказала всей деревне, что они неправы, нашла любовь и поддержку в неожиданном месте и приняла чувства могучего, но недружелюбного горного духа. 

Наконец, в «Осенних листьях» и «Весенних лепестках» Юу, сын сурового генерала, и Акихико, наследник даймё, сошлись в связи, которую никто не одобрит. Они считали минуты до встреч и жертвовали собой ради идеалов. Ужасающая история о двух людях, разлученных распрями и несчастьями. 

— Наруто, — произнес Какаши медленно, настоятельно, — это не мое дело и не мне судить твою музу, но ты писал эти книги… — он замолк, чтобы глубоко вздохнуть. — Может ли быть так, что в книгах ты отразил свои чувства к Саске?

Наруто непонимающе моргнул:

— Э? Что вы хотите сказать?

— Ты писал об отношениях людей, которые очень сильно напоминают тебя с Саске, — пояснил он. — Тебе это ни о чем не говорит?

— А, да, — со смехом Наруто почесал затылок, — Сакура тоже так сказала.

— Она знает, что ты пишешь «Ича Ича»? — Какаши изумленно открыл рот, благо, что под маской это было не так заметно. Чем же занимались его ученики, пока он читал порнуху? Очевидно, писали ее.

— В конце концов, мне нужна была редактура, — он кивнул с серьезным выражением лица. — Ее так перло читать рукописи, пока Ино ходила и страдала в ожидании следующего тома.

— Наруто, — Хатаке едва удержался от того, чтобы не снять повязку со второго глаза и не сделать свой пронизывающий до глубины души взгляд еще более проникновенным, — ты писал гей-порно о себе и своем лучшем друге. Ты понимаешь, к чему я клоню?

В этот момент в замке провернулся ключ, и кто-то, очевидно, Учиха, вошел в квартиру. Похоже, придется Какаши поговорить с Наруто с глазу на глаз в другой раз.

— Я дома, — крикнул Саске, снимая обувь у двери, и Какаши пронзило странное ощущение. Человек, еще недавно изо всех сил стремившийся убежать и не возвращаться, так просто говорил о доме.

— С возвращением, — ответил Наруто с улыбкой и весь так и засветился от счастья. Да, Какаши определенно стоило поговорить с ним о такой вещи, как эмоциональные границы. Давно уже стоило, но лучше поздно, чем никогда.

— Какаши-сенсей, — Саске поприветствовал его кивком головы. Странно было видеть его вежливым и столь расслабленным, что Хатаке лишь смог кивнуть в ответ. — Я купил продукты, — он водрузил пакеты на стол и стал раскладывать всё по шкафам и в холодильник. — Как насчет сашими на этот вечер?

— Круто, — согласился Наруто. — Чай еще горячий, будешь?

Учиха хмыкнул, что должно было означать согласие, достал еще одну чашку и, подойдя к Наруто, стал наливать себе сам. В отличие от Узумаки, протез Саске еще плохо слушался, и рука подрагивала. В итоге немного чая пролилось мимо.

— Я уберу, — протараторил Наруто, схватил полотенце и вытер стол. 

— Спасибо, — спокойно отозвался Саске и, взяв чашку и отхлебнув, вдруг наклонился и мягко чмокнул того в губы.

Какаши показалось, что кто-то скинул его с подоконника, а он только и мог что лететь вниз и готовиться к болезненному приземлению. Которого так и не последовало. Саске как ни в чем не бывало продолжил пить чай и раскладывать покупки, а Наруто улыбался так, будто ничего не произошло. Хатаке очень хотелось сложить печать и крикнуть «Кай!», просто на всякий случай, но это было бы уже чересчур.

— Я что-то пропустил? — спросил он, растягивая слова, и они звучали странно — Какаши никогда ничего не пропускал.

— А, да, об этом, — Наруто припомнил, о чем они говорили до прихода Саске, и развернулся так, чтобы видеть его: — Представь, сенсей думает, что я писал порнуху, потому что хотел замутить с тобой.

— Ты и так писал порнуху, потому что хотел замутить со мной, — отметил тот безэмоционально.

— Да, но мы уже вечность как встречаемся.

— Вечность, — повторил вслед за ним Какаши скептично, — Саске вернулся всего три месяца назад.

— Всё верно, — кивнул Наруто, — вечность. Типа… Мы бы занялись любовью прямо там на поле боя, если бы от кровопотери не кружилась голова.

— Он преувеличивает, — Саске встал на сторону Какаши, — мы просто начали трахаться, едва Сакура выписала нас из больницы.

— Думаю, это уже перебор, — задумчиво произнес Узумаки, указав на отсутствующее выражение на лице учителя.

— Сам виноват, — фыркнул Саске. — Он же хокаге, как этого можно было не заметить. Однокомнатная квартира. Ты в моей футболке. Все знают! Цунаде знает! И Хьюга Хизаши знает! Ибики тоже! — он повел плечами, видимо, вспомнив, как тот не стесняясь в методах допрашивал его. 

— Может, потому и не знает, что хокаге, — сдался Наруто. — Занят очень.

— Но… как?! — Какаши не мог поверить своим ушам, а вопросы срочно требовали ответов. — Как ты научился писать такие рассказы? Это… просто невозможно.

— Ну, — лицо Наруто приобрело глубокомысленное выражение, — сперва Эро Саннин заставил меня вычитывать его рукописи, и я считал их тупыми. Я не хотел читать его грязные фантазии да и вообще не хотел читать. Всегда читаю медленно и к тому же не знаю некоторых иероглифов, — на мгновение на его лице проскочило сердитое выражение — видимо, вспомнил школьные деньки и как неумение читать влияло на его учебу. — Но Эро Саннин стал меня учить. Рассказывал, каким простым, но трогательным может быть рассказ. Каков механизм работы сюжета, отсылок, кульминации и всё такое. А потом стал спрашивать моего мнения. Как развился характер персонажа или почему мне сюжет показался унылым.

Его взгляд потемнел и стал отсутствующим:

— Перед… смертью… он оставил мне все свои штуки. Письменные принадлежности и тетради. И авторское право на книги. Я никогда не думал воспользоваться им, конечно, — он усмехнулся, будто сам не верил в то, что говорил. — А потом начал писать, просто чтобы ощутить себя ближе к нему. И подумал, что так смогу научиться чему-то. Так и вышло, потому что поначалу моя писанина была говном.

Он провел пальцами по чашке, увлеченно копаясь в воспоминаниях.

— Персонажи выглядели плоско, а сюжет обрывался посередине. Нужно было что-то, близкое мне самому. Вот так и появилась «История о двух братьях», — он застенчиво покусал губу. — Тогда… Тогда я будто понял, что думаю о Саске не только как о сопернике и друге. Но… я не решился, это было бы чересчур. Поэтому и написал «Встречу с тэнгу». Думал, в девушке и парне, пусть даже и демоне, не будет ничего такого.

Саске придвинулся ближе и положил здоровую руку Наруто на плечо, и тот наклонил голову, прижимаясь щекой к пальцам.

— А потом я стал получать письма от читателей, — он широко улыбнулся с прищуром. — Мне раньше ничего, кроме счетов, не присылали, а вдруг столько людей написало мне. И Хината, и Ино, и не знакомые мне просили настоящую любовную историю, потому что Сатору и Нобоюки так и не вытащили головы из песка! Вот тогда я и понял.

— Вот тогда ты и написал «Осенние листья», — подвел Какаши итог. — Но зачем было в «Весенних лепестках» делать такой конец, когда на самом деле в реальной жизни вы вместе?

— Эх, Какаши-сенсей, — Наруто надул губы, — это был бы отстой. Я хотел добавить остроты.

— Нет, — сказал вдруг Какаши, и Наруто растерялся:

— Что?

— Нет, — повторил Какаши, — я не принимаю такой ответ. И не хочу, чтобы книга кончалась так.

— Я… это моя книга! — нахмурился Наруто. — Вы меня не заставите!

— Заставлю, — мрачно ответил Хатаке и величественно поднялся со стула: — Как твой хокаге я приказываю тебе изменить концовку.

— Чего?! — лишь успокаивающая рука Саске не дала Наруто свалиться на пол. — Это нечестно!

— На твоем месте я был бы поосторожнее, мальчик, — Какаши угрожающе раскрыл глаз. — Когда придет час, я назначу своего преемника. И это будешь не ты.

На этот раз он ушел через дверь, просто потому что ею можно было хорошенько хлопнуть.

***

Менее чем через месяц на его столе лежал подарок в обертке со стикером: «Выйдет в продажу через две недели, — и рядом улыбающийся смайлик. — Наслаждайтесь». Какаши неспешно снял упаковку, и его взору предстала оранжевая обложка. «Ича Ича: Яой. Весенние лепестки» — версия исправленная и окончательная либо сделает Наруто карьеру, либо разрушит ее.

— Ирука! — позвал Какаши, и спустя мгновение дверь отворилась. Бывал ли Ирука вообще в последние дни в Академии или в комнате выдачи миссий? Какаши и сам мог бы догадаться.

— Да, хокаге-сама? — спросил тот.

— Оказывается, у меня на сегодня так много дел, — сказал ему Хатаке, — отмени все мои встречи.

— Уже, — улыбнулся Ирука, — Наруто рассказал мне, как сильно вы увлеклись его последней работой.

— Спасибо, — взгляд Какаши уже был прикован к книге. — Свободен.

Он уже начал читать первую страницу и не слышал даже, как за Ирукой закрылась дверь. Он намеревался прочитать всё заново и сравнить со старым черновиком. Первым делом в глаза бросилось дополнение к посвящению. 

_«Тем, кто не перестает бороться. Тем, кто надеется. Тем, кто продолжает любить.  
От всего сердца спасибо за счастливый конец»._

Какаши стоически сделал вид, будто его не тронули эти строки, и спокойно продолжил читать. Лучи утреннего солнца падали через окна, даря тепло и свет. На улице цвела весна, и вот-вот должны распуститься бутоны вишневых деревьев. Время юности и новых начинаний. Может, и хорошо даже, что книга увидит свет только сейчас.

_— Я всегда буду думать о тебе, — пообещал Акихико. — Когда лепестки сакуры начнут опадать и когда снег покроет всю землю. Ты навсегда в моих мыслях и всегда будешь рядом, чтобы напомнить об этом._

_— Нет, — Юу покачал головой. Всего лишь легкое движение, но достаточное, чтобы понять: он отказывается от всех прав на сердце юного лорда. — Ты будешь моей осенью, как я буду твоей весной._

_Последним, что он услышал, стал голос любимого, умолявший его не уходить._

__

**Эпилог**

Юу заморгал, прогоняя утреннее солнце, пробивавшееся сквозь сёдзи. Комната, в которой он проснулся, словно бы купалась в золотом свете. Это напомнило ему о тех летних днях, когда они с Акихико слонялись по дворцу в попытках найти укромные уголки, где никто не найдет их, где они будут переплетать пальцы и красть друг у друга поцелуи, о которых никто не узнает.

Эта комната очень походила на одну из тех, что были во дворце, но было в ней и нечто другое. Быть может, из-за того, что тело Юу было тяжелым и онемевшим, надежно перевязанным с левой стороны живота, словно горевшего изнутри. 

— Ты проснулся, — заметил Акихико, и его обычно веселый голос показался Юу глухим. На мгновение он задумался, в чем причина столь непривычного поведения, и повернул голову, надеясь увидеть все своими глазами, но взгляд его все еще был затуманен после долгого сна. Но Акихико подошел ближе, опустившись на колени рядом с его футоном, и позволил Юу увидеть его лицо четче. 

— Не двигайся, — предупредил его Акихико, — рана, оставленная кинжалом, все еще может убить тебя.

«Он горевал, — понял Юу, рассматривая покрасневшие глаза и опухшие щеки. — И очень долго».

— Ты плакал по мне, — вслух прошептал он, и улыбка играла на его губах, несмотря на строгость в голосе. 

Акихико поглядел на него с удивлением:

— Разумеется, я плакал! Ты думаешь, я настолько холоден, что не волнуюсь за твою жизнь?

Юу покачал головой и вспомнил, как однажды сам стоял, склонившись, на полу в этой самой комнате, и гадал, будет ли будущий даймё оплакивать его смерть. 

— Чего ты улыбаешься? — потребовал ответа лорд, но улыбка против воли расползалась и на его лице.

— Смеюсь над прошлым собой, — ответил Юу. — Над тем, что он посмел сомневаться в твоей любви.

Услышав это, Акихико наконец позволил себе улыбнуться открыто.

— Моя любовь к тебе безгранична, — пообещал он. — Не хрупкая, словно цветение вишни или опадающая по осени листва, а сильная и крепкая, как корни дерева. Огонь не сожжет ее, а шторм не выдернет из земли. Ты мой, так же, как и я — твой. 

— Но как же придворные? — спросил Юу, полный волнения от внезапно вспыхнувших воспоминаний о том, как они осмелились открыто показать свою привязанность друг к другу у всех на виду. Все его тело напряглось, и раны пронзило болью, быстрой и резкой.

Акихико в ответ нежно положил руку на его грудь.

— Выяснилось, — сказал он и поджал губы, пряча веселье, — что мой отец безмерно уважает спасителя своего сына. Никого из нас не накажут. Вместо этого он пожелал нам… наслаждаться интрижкой.

— Это не интрижка, — возразил Юу, и вдруг его лицо приняло чуть смущенное выражение: — Но я совсем не против наслаждаться.

— Ты ранен, — предостерег его Акихико.

— И все же я давно подозреваю, что твои руки умеют исцелять, — поддразнил его Юу. — Я оказался на грани смерти, пытаясь спасти тебя. И за все свои лишения заслуживаю награды. Подари мне поцелуй, не вынуждай красть его самому.

— Тебе нет нужды красть у меня что-либо, — ответил Акихико, придвигаясь ближе, и зашептал в его губы, — достаточно просто попросить.

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Юу. И Акихико поцеловал.

Такой конец Какаши вполне устраивал.

**Эпилог**

— Погоди, — Наруто вдруг замер, не расстегнув до конца свои штаны. — Сенсей вообще в курсе, что читает детальные подробности нашей личной жизни?

— Нет, но я отсосу тебе, если скажешь об этом на совете пяти каге, — пообещал Саске и, убрав его руки, сам закончил начатое.

— Тебе ничто не мешает и так сделать это, — нахмурился он. — Прямо как сейчас.

— Нет, ты не понял. Я отсосу тебе прямо там, на совете, — поправил его Саске, и Наруто выпучил глаза:

— О, боги! Я только что придумал охеренную идею для книги!

— Правда? — Саске ухмыльнулся и лизнул его в губы. — Рад был помочь.

А потом им стало не до разговоров.


End file.
